neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
GXG Pokédex
The GXG Pokédex is the Pokédex in both Xela and Gexal. List of Pokémon by GXG Pokédex number There are 126 new Pokémon introduced. There are also many old Pokémon in this Pokédex as well. Xela Pokédex #Leafrog (Grass) - Doughnut Frog Pokémon #Jungribbit (Grass/Nuclear) - Stinky Fighter Pokémon #Foresjump (Grass/Nuclear) - Stinky Fighter Pokémon #Fillit (Fire) - Pony Pokémon #Volcorn (Fire/Magic) - Unicorn Pokémon #Bursticorn (Fire/Magic) - UnicornPegasus Pokémon #Swater (Water) - Water Dragon Pokémon #Elecslide (Water/Electric) - Shockwave Pokémon #Electragon (Water/Electric) - Tidal Wave Pokémon #Greenpillar (Bug) - Caterpillar Pokémon #Silversalis (Bug) - Chrysalis Pokémon #Indigofly (Bug/Flying) - Butterfly Pokémon #Chirplet (Normal/Flying) - Blue Bird Pokémon #Wavejay (Water/Flying) - Aqua Hawk Pokémon #Ocealon (Water/Flying) - Neptune's Bird Pokémon #Foxi (Normal) - Fox Pokémon #Hotox (Fire) - Flaming Trail Pokémon #Punchferno (Fire/Fighting) - Burning Boxer Pokémon #Ballmech (Steel) - Robotic Pokémon #Digilit (Fire) - Pixel Pokémon #Firid (Fire) - Pixel Pokémon #Torchital (Fire/Cosmic) - MultiPixel Pokémon #Eevee (Normal) #Vaporeon (Water) #Flareon (Fire) #Jolteon (Electric) #Espeon (Psychic) #Umbreon (Dark) #Leafeon (Grass) #Glaceon (Ice) #Sylveon (Fairy) #Soareon (Flying) - Cloud Pokémon #Stencheon (Nuclear) - Skunk Spray Pokémon #Blasteon (Sound) - Echo Pokémon #Galaxeon (Cosmic) - Space Pokémon #Pansage (Grass) #Simisage (Grass) #Pansear (Fire) #Simisear (Fire) #Panpour (Water) #Simipour (Water) #Panzap (Electric) - Electric Monkey Pokémon #Simizap (Electric) - Thunderstorm Pokémon #Cosma (Cosmic) - Galaxy Pokémon #Magicalio (Magic) - Magician Pokémon #Fastish (Water/Cosmic) - Fish Buggy Pokémon #Speedwhite (Water/Cosmic) - Sea Roller Pokémon #Wheelwhale (Water/Cosmic) - Ocean Wheel Pokémon #Hawkrage (Fire/Flying) - Anger Pokémon #Happawk (Fairy/Flying) - Cute Bird Pokémon #Bizz (Water) - Tiny Weasel Pokémon #Buizel (Water) #Floatzel (Water/Sound) #Pikachu (Electric) #Raichu (Electric) #Lightnisqueak (Electric/Steel) - Storming Pokémon #Rabbolt (Electric) - Bunny Pokémon #Bunnylectro (Electric/Ground) - Great Digger Pokémon #Pachirisu (Electric) #Volterisu (Electric) - Jolting Squirrel Pokémon #Thunderisu (Electric/Fighting) - Karate Squirrel Pokémon #Choviekarp (Water) - Anchovie Pokémon #Magikarp (Water) #Sharvikarp (Water/Steel) - Shark Pokémon #Gyrados (Water/Flying) #Emolga (Electric/Flying) #Flightmolga (Electric/Flying) - Flying Squirrel Pokémon #Wingamolga (Electric/Dark) - Vampire Squirrel Pokémon #Mime Jr. (Psychic/Magic) #Mr. Mime (Psychic/Magic) #Master Mime (Psychic/Chaos) - Master Clown Pokémon #Ms. Mime (Psychic/Magic) - Clown Pokémon #Mastress Mime (Psychic/Light) - Mastress Clown Pokémon #Onyx (Rock/Ground) #Steelix (Steel/Ground) #Moofy (Normal) - Tiny Bull Pokémon ''(Male)/''Tiny Cow Pokémon ''(Female) #Taurous (Normal/Beast) #Bouffalaunt (Normal/Beast) #Miltank (Normal/Fairy) #Miltough (Normal/Fairy) - ''Giant Cow Pokémon #Combee (Bug/Flying) #Vespiquen (Bug/Flying) #Vespiking (Bug/Wind) - King Bee Pokémon #Rotom - Forms: , , , , , , , #Krakenmental - Elemental Dragon Pokémon ''(Forms: , , , ) #Luvdisc (Water/Fairy) #Alomomola (Water/Fairy) #Sando (Ground) - ''Tiny Mouse Pokémon #Sandshrew (Ground) #Sandslash (Ground/Beast) #Froslunar (Ice/Cosmic) - Cold Moon Pokémon #Volcasolar (Fire/Light) - Hot Sun Pokémon #Parigust (Wind) - Blowing Pokémon #Windygust (Wind) - Blowing Pokémon #Cloudigust (Wind/Electric) - Tornado Pokémon #Bomboat (Water/Nuclear) - Bomb Pokémon #Kanuke (Water/Nuclear) - Exploding Pokémon #Wrecho (Sound) - Sound Pokémon #Wreckitune (Sound/Rock) - Sonic Blast Pokémon #Notamp (Sound) - Sound Pokémon #Notambolt (Sound/Electric) - Sonic Blast Pokémon #Nibbwood (Grass/Dragon) - Nibbling Pokémon #Chompoak (Grass/Dragon) - Chomping Pokémon #Woodenhale (Grass/Dragon) - Inhaling Pokémon #Trapurr (Normal) - Ninja Pokémon #Ninjapaw (Normal/Ghost) - Ninja Pokémon #Samuroar (Normal/Ghost) - Samurai Pokémon #Tickinpillar (Bug/Nuclear) - Tiktok Pokémon #Cocoonoid (Bug/Nuclear) - Bomber Pokémon #Explodisect (Bug/Nuclear) - Power Plant Pokémon #Castform (Normal;Fire (in Sunny Form);Water (in Rainy Form);Ice (in Snowy Form)) #Cast-Storm ( ) - Hurricane Pokémon #Dunesparce (Normal) #Dunesparx (Ground/Electric) - Electric Dragon Pokémon #Fetchy (Wind) - Tiny Duck Pokémon #Farfetch'd (Wind/Fighting) #Lappy (Water) - Shell Pokémon #Lapras (Water/Ice) #Laplantis (Dragon/Ice) - Transport Pokémon #Qwilfish (Water/Poison) #Quilspikin (Steel/Poison) - Stinging Pokémon #Plusle (Electric) #Minun (Electric) #Multle (Electric) - Mulitplying Pokémon #Divun (Electric) - Dividing Pokémon #Torky (Fire) - Tiny Turtle Pokémon #Torkoal (Fire) #Torkollapse (Fire/Rock) - Volcanic Pokémon #Basculin (Water) #Bascullous (Water/Steel) - Big Fish Pokémon #Dedenne (Electric/Fairy) #Hamstorm (Electric/Fairy) - Hamster Pokémon #Lickipop (Normal) - First Taste Pokémon #Lickitung (Normal) #Lickilicky (Normal) #Boxo (Fighting) - Boxing Pokémon #Kenigma (Fighting/Magic) - Enigma Pokémon #Sylvinja (Fighting/Fairy) - Stealthy Pokémon #Rumbox (Ghost/Rock) - Box Pokémon #Creepack (Ghost/Rock) - Package Pokémon #Eggy (Dragon) - Egg Pokémon #Eggious (Dragon) - Egg Pokémon #Strikenhawk (Dragon/Electric) - Chicken Hawk Pokémon #Coptair (Fairy) - Long Hair Pokémon #Whipplane (Fairy/Flying) - Long Hair Pokémon #Hairicopter (Fairy/Flying) - Flight Pokémon #Thebutt (Nuclear) - Fartface Pokémon #Butthead (Nuclear) - Fartface Pokémon #Bootywhoopie (Nuclear/Fighting) - Spanky Butt Pokémon #Delichirp (Ice) - Birdy Pokémon #Delibird (Ice/Light) #Baggobeak (Ice/Light) - Christmas Spirit Pokémon #Choppin (Fighting) - Training Pokémon #Throh (Fighting) #Sawk (Fighting) #Fillymental (Normal) - Colt Pokémon #Ponyta (Fire) #Rapidash (Fire/Magic) #Blitzle (Electric) #Zebstrika (Electric/Wind) #Skiddo (Grass) #Gogoat (Grass/Beast) #Orbini (Cosmic) - Cosmos Pokémon #Eglyem (Cosmic) #Beheeyem (Cosmic) #Pixiviper (Dragon/Bug) - Snake Dragon Pokémon #Snakefly (Dragon/Bug) - Snake Dragon Pokémon #Insectoviper (Dragon/Bug) - Insect Cobra Pokémon #Dratini (Dragon) #Dragonair (Dragon) #Dragonite (Dragon/Flying) #Dragonaura (Dragon/Light) - Light Pokémon #Boomo (Tech) - Gun Pokémon #Boomboom (Tech) - Cannon Pokémon #Blasterboom (Tech/Dark) - MultiCannons Pokémon #Sprunt (Rock/Tech) - Tiny Dinosaur Pokémon #Dinobounce (Rock/Tech) - Metal Spring Pokémon #Crocboo (Ghost) - Crocodile Ghost Pokémon #Spookroc (Ghost) - Crocodile Ghost Pokémon #Hauntigator (Ghost/Water) - Spooky Swamp Pokémon #Mothorest (Grass/Flying) - Nature Pokémon #Mothferno (Fire/Flying) - Flames Pokémon #Mothtide (Water/Flying) - Sea Pokémon #Mothorm (Electric/Flying) - Electric Pokémon #Plantia (Grass/Fairy) - Life Pokémon #Clawgon (Poison/Dragon) - Death Pokémon #Glight (Flying/Cosmic) - Revival Pokémon #Mew (Psychic) #Mewtwo (Psychic) #Mewthree (Psychic/Dark) - Clone Fusion Pokémon #Ultimani (Psychic/Water) - Ultimate Pokémon Gexal Alteration * Cubbulb (Grass) - Grass Starter. * Growleaf (Grass/Dark) * Jungleopard (Grass/Dark) * Burny (Fire) - Fire Starter. * Flarhare (Fire/Cosmic) * Lunaflame (Fire/Cosmic) * Dolphini (Water) - Water Starter. * Dolsychk (Water/Psychic) * Dolpharous (Water/Psychic) * Bronzo (Ground/Steel) - Bronze Mascot. * Copallia (Rock/Fairy) - Copal Mascot. * Metallious (Cosmic/Ice) - Has three forms. Normal Form, Bronze Form and Copal Form. Metallious' Bronze and Copal Forms are mascots of Bronze 2 and Copal 2. * Voljolt (Psychic/Electric) - Mythical Mini. Category:Items Category:Regional Pokédex List